


Cinnamon

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Jules smiles and Rue feels it: the familiar press of lips against the stretch of skin above her collarbone.“You smell like cinnamon,” she says with a little giggle.“Yeah, about that…” Rue starts, sounding unnecessarily shy. She blushes, tries to stop herself, ends up blushing even more. “I made you Christmas cookies.”
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a belated little Christmas fic I wrote. I don't know why I keep writing fics with absolutely no plot besides these two just laying in bed being soft and in love with each other, I guess I want them to get the rest and stress relief they deserve! I promise in my upcoming fics they'll actually do things. :P

Quiet. That’s all Rue hears, except for the humming of the fan next to her bed and the sound of her neighbor’s car pulling into the driveway. Every now and then, she hears her mom and Gia talking downstairs, probably about homework or dinner, but it doesn’t bother her. This is the kind of peace that Rue likes, where it’s not overwhelming, not too still, but just subtle enough for her to exhale, to relax, to feel like she’s recalibrating. 

There was a time in her life, not that long ago, where she didn’t think it was even possible for her to do that. She keeps her eyes closed, doesn’t fight the faint smile that dances across her lips. She feels okay. Good, even. She’s felt good for awhile now. 

Her girl lays in her arms, homework and phones pushed aside and forgotten. Jules' soft gossamer hair cascading across Rue’s pillows, onto her maroon sweatshirt, smelling of clean vanilla shampoo. Her hand traces gentle lines on her forearm, easy and almost without thought, though she seems close to sleep.

“Mm.” Jules lets out a tiny sigh as if to prove that she’s awake. Her breath heats Rue’s neck, sends a casual, delicious shiver down her spine.

Jules makes a little noise again, smiles and Rue feels it: the familiar press of lips against the stretch of skin above her collarbone. 

“You smell like cinnamon,” she says with a little giggle. 

“Yeah, about that…” Rue starts, sounding unnecessarily shy. She blushes, tries to stop herself, ends up blushing even more. “I made you Christmas cookies.”

Jules pulls away from the crook of her neck but keeps her hands on Rue’s waist— she’s always touching her girl in some way, and thank god for it, Rue thinks— and her face lights up.

“Aw, Rue!” Jules squeals, characteristically overdramatic, and Rue’s cheeks stay a tinted pink. Jules pulls her back into her arms, entrapping her in another hug that she doesn’t let her out of, and only when she’s done with peppering kisses to Rue’s cheek and temple does she give Rue a look.

“Why do you say that like you’re admitting you cheated on me or something?” Jules asks, and though she laughs, there’s a quick flash of sorry recognition in her eyes. She’s done her hardest to forget, to put it behind her, to be better than she was before, but how can she forget about Anna and Tyler and that night at the club and the days after the dance and fuck, that one other time…

Rue steadies her by not saying a thing about it. 

“Listen, you know I’m not good at this relationship stuff. It’s all new for me too.”

Jules nods, biting her lip and shaking her head as if to clear the thoughts milling around inside. _If only it were that easy._

“Yeah, I know, babe,” she gets out. “And it’s new for me too, but don’t say you’re not good at it. I mean, I know I’m tough to follow because—” she flops onto the bed beside Rue, channeling her worries into confidence— “I’m, like, _so_ good at everything, but…”

She stops for a minute to smile, to reach up to caress Rue’s cheek and pull her down beside her. Rue follows, a little dizzy from the switch up, overwhelmed by the glint of Jules’ sweet eyes. Her heart swells up with a ridiculous amount of emotions when Jules finishes by saying, “so are you. Especially at this.”

Jules kisses her for a long time, and if it weren’t for the cookies going stale on the dining room table, Rue isn’t sure if she would have ever let her stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma!


End file.
